A Lucas Taylor Christmas Story
by NumberSixteen
Summary: What does Lucas want most for Christmas? I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with an S. One-shot.


I want to do a fun little project tonight because I can't sleep because CHRISTMAS IS COMING!:D So I wrote a little One-Shot for all you Christmas loving, Skye/Lucas-Shipping, One-shot adoring people out there so that you may have something to read while you can't sleep either. Mmkay? Sweet:) Oh and I'm just writing this entirely by myself in the dark with nothing to help me out! I know, bad idea. I haven't planned and I haven't even thought about it. I'm just going to write about a Skye and Lucas Christmas and see what happens. So don't be surprised if it sucks.:D

Oh yes, do not forget that tomorrow, Facebook will be exploding with "Merry Christmas!" Status updates. So please, if you're human and you're reading this, DO NOT GO ALONG WITH IT. Christmas is for family, NOT bugging people on Facebook with those annoying status updates. K thanks. I'm done ranting:) Now please do enjoy this One-shot I am about to write.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>It had been five years since Terra Nova had been cut off from 2149. Five years since the Pheonix Group had left the Terra Nova Colony to have the settlement back. A few months after they'd left, Lucas had come back, pining for Skye dearly. He had told her that he would do anything and everything for her at her request. She had denied him but he pressed onward, wanting to earn her trust and her affection. For five years, he's been fighting for her. In that five years, he mended his relationship with his father somewhat because that is what she wanted, he'd become a citizen of Terra Nova, he'd given up on all trials to get revenge. But none of them seemed to be enough for her. He was almost thirty now and she was nearing her mid twenties. He'd seen her with Josh Shannon a few times over the few years, but their relationship just wasn't working for them and Lucas's genius mind could see it. The relationship between her and Josh was an on and off relationship. One week they were together, the next they weren't. Lucas called it Fickle.<p>

Seasons in Terra Nova were intersting. Ninety percent of the year it was summer, but in late December, there was always a dump of snow where the colony was. It would snow and snow non-stop for days at a time. The season would last a month or so and the colony loved it, especially the children. Lucas tugged on his coat and left his house. He still got looks everytime he went out, but over the last few years, he'd learned to ignore them and they started to go away slowly as people began to trust him more. He worked in the Science department with none other than Malcolm Wallace. His work was slow and limited. But tonight was Christmas Eve so there was no work today, only play and rest. Children played in the snow, free from school and parents watched them intently. One couple in particular watched their two children play.

Maddy and Mark had one daughter and one son. The son was their oldest at the age of four. He'd been concieved before they were engaged but not many people judged the young couple. A few months later, they were married with the son. Two years later, another pregnancy and Maddy gave birth to a little girl. The Shannon family was thrilled, as well as the colony. Lucas's father was especially pleased to see that the colony he built was expanding and he became sure that they would survive.

Lucas glanced at families playing with their children, all happily engaging with eachother. So full of love and compassion. Lucas on the other hand, felt alone this Christmas with nobody to open gifts with and nobody to wake up next to. Nobody to spend the holidays with. He was alone.

He trudged through the snow as another shower of snowflakes began to fall from the sky. They softly fell onto the ground around Lucas as he walked, digging his hands into his coat. His genius mind working as he thought about how incredible it was that no two snowflakes were the same. He pushed onward toward the middle of town in search of the one person he wanted to see this holiday. He scanned the square, searching without luck. He let out a sigh of frustration as he tread toward the row of homes on the other side of the square. Crowds of people were singing old Christmas Carols, but he ignored them before they gave him a headache.

He scurried on through the snow until he found the house he was looking for. He went to the door and knocked hesitatly. He waited for a moment before he heard the door opening. Bleary eyed and sniffling, Skye Tate stood in front of him, holding the door open.

"What do you want?" She blurted out.

"Why are you crying?" Lucas asked right away.

Skye bit her lip and stared at him for a moment, "Josh broke up with me."

Lucas sneered, "Again?"

Skye frowned. "No. He really broke up with me, like he doesn't ever want to get back with me."

"Oh." Lucas muttered.

They were silent for a few moments before Skye spoke back up, "So why are you here?"

Lucas looked up at her, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "I came to wish you a Merry Christmas. And I have a gift for you."

Skye's frown faded. She opened the door wider, "Come inside. You're letting all the cold air in."

Lucas nodded and ducked through the doorway. She shut the door and led her to her kitchen. She signalled for him to sit at one of the high stools along the counter. He graciously took a seat and she began working on making hot chocolate for the two. "So you said you had a gift?"

"Yeah, " Lucas said, "But that can wait until later. I just really wanted to spend some time with someone on Christmas."

Skye cast him a look, "So you're just using me then?"

Lucas shrugged. "Well if you put it like that, yes."

"Why don't you spend the holidays with your father?" Skye asked innocently, even though she already knew the answer.

Lucas gave her a hard stare and avoided the topic. "So why did that Shannon boy break up with you?"

Skye shrugged, "We've been dating a while. It just wasn't working out for him I guess..." A fat tear started to roll down her cheek.

Lucas wanted to so badly brush it way from her face, to jump up and comfort her and protect her from any more harm but he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't let him. They were silent for a while as she finished the hot chocolate. She handed him a mug and sipped from hers. He murmered a thank you and they just drank in silence.

Finally, Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something to break the silence. "I'm sorry."

She perked up and looked over at him, "What?"

The words felt so foriegn on his tongue. "I'm so sorry, Bucket."

She just stared at him, setting her hot chocolate down, her voice softening. "For what?"

He brought his eyes to hers. "For everything. I'm sorry for what happened five years ago. I'm sorry I tried to take you away from Josh. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry for everything" He didn't know what he was saying. It wasn't in his nature to apologize, but whatever apologies did, they seemed to work.

She just stared at her, her jaw dropping slightly. She couldn't find the words to say to him. He shrunk a little under her stare, looking down into his mug of hot cocoa, and she noticed this. She cleared her throat and whispered back to him. "I forgive you."

His head shot up to be sure his ears weren't decieving him. She continued quietly. "I forgive you for everything. You've changed a lot and become a better man on my behalf. You did all this for me."

He nodded solomly as he remembered giving up on everything so he could show her he'd changed for her. A smile played on his lips. "So can I give you your gift now?"

Skye stared into his sparkling eyes, "You can."

He slid off the chair and roamed over to her. She didn't move as he brushed hair out of her face. Her cheeks were rosy and she smelled of candy canes and hot chocolate. He gently brought his lips toward her face, brushing them over hers teasingly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and it made his heart skip. Her eyes searched his jade green ones and he finally couldn't resist. He pressed his lips against hers, savoring it. It took her a second to register the kiss, but she started to kiss him back just as tenderly. The kiss grew deeper when his hand found the small of her back and she wound her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to reach him. The remained lip-locked for an insane amount of time, making him giddy and breathless. When they finally broke away for air, his breath lolling over her face, he whispered to her. "Marry me, Skye."

Her eyes snapped open, filled with confusion. "What?"

He just smiled at her. "I will give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll never grow tired of you or angry with you. I'll support you and build you up. You're my everything, let me be yours."

She just stared deeply into his eyes, searching his for any sign of deception but never found anything. All he saw was lust and dedication. Slowly, she found herself nodding and words slipped from her lips before she even knew they did. "Yes."

His eyes lit up like the christmas tree in her living room. A smile went from ear to ear. He lifted her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips and she gratefully kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas." She whispered when he'd put her back on the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Skye." He whispered back.

That night, they went hand in hand out for a stroll in the square. Everyone's eyes were on the couple, but they didn't care. They were happy. Lucas decided that this was the best christmas yet and he'd never forget it for the rest of his years.

The next year, he spent Christmas with his wife and newest child. His life was complete. He never needed revenge to ever, ever be happy again. He was utterly and eternally happy now.

* * *

><p>That went soooo well! Yay!:DDDDDDDDDDD As well as a one-shot that I came up with off the top of my head can get:) I'm so pleased!:) I know I strayed a little from Lucas's character, but it's Christmas for gods sake! He needs to lighten up sometime, right?:) so yeahhh... Merry Christmas everyone. Leave a review, okay?:D I'd be so pleased to read them. I hope you all get wonderful gifts this year. For everyone who reviews, you get a complimentary Lucas Plushie! XDDDD I'll just throw them at the screen and hope you get them mmkay?:)<p>

Thanks a ton! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

~NumberSixteen


End file.
